Make A Wish
by Angel Of Blacksouls
Summary: [oneshot] Making a wish to forget you. IT will come true. Soon enough. PLease R&R : [Implied KAIRISORA]


**Hey people. Here is another one-shot from me because it's been on my mind for months and is driving me nuts! (not that I'm not nuts already but ok) Hope you enjoy and happy reading : )**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! **

**Make A Wish**

The sun was setting over the horizon as if hiding from everyone that might do harm to it. Destiny Island always glowed at that time and its people would start going to bed. Early enough? That's what made it a perfect time to be out alone to think. That's what made it perfect for Kairi to be out without anyone around her. Just thinking.

The auburn haired girl sat on the edge of the small island with the paopu tree and looked at the sun setting. Her feet hanging over the water and then she looked at the sky. Starts were barely visible at the time and a single tear rolled down her gentle face to fall on her hand.

_No._

She quickly wiped her coming tears and looked down at the water.

_I won't cry anymore. Not for you. _

The more she tried to hold them back, the more the tears came. Soon she was sobbing and hiding her face on her hands as the last piece of orange sky turned to blue, then to black. Small tinkles started to fill that black blanket as if every tear she cried was one of those stars.

_There isn't anything I can do anymore. I won't cry for someone who probably forgot me long ago. _

Long ago was nothing. Six years was more than that for her. He had promised to come back to her when he found their friend…the thing was their friend had been back for five years already. He wouldn't be making her wait if he really cared for her.

Riku came back because he cared for her and didn't want to make her worry anymore. He was a true friend.

There had to be some reason for him not to be back and it couldn't be that he was dead. It couldn't because every year she got a visit. A visit from those animal friends that traveled with him and every year they said he would be back soon.

She had enough. She couldn't take it anymore. Specially this year that passed. The surprising year that will have to make up for all the years past.

Riku had asked her to marry him and she had accepted. That was probably why she was there in the island that night. She wanted to think about starting all over again. No sadness and especially…no more thoughts about Sora.

_You forgot about me. Now is my turn to forget about you Sora. I hope you're happy…cause I plan to be. Without you. _

She stayed in the island for about an hour just letting her tears wash away all of the sadness. She wanted to not feel sad anymore. Not when she was being given the opportunity to start over.

_This is the last time I think of you and cry Sora. You can call it a good bye. The thing you never did face to face. _

Her eyes didn't get red and puffy and it was because her eyes had cried for too long. They were used to it. Another hour passed and this she just started to think of other things. Her thoughts no longer drifted towards Sora.

For the first time she felt in peace and happy. Two feelings that she had not felt in oh so long.

"I knew I would find you here." She turned around to see Riku and she stood up going up to him.

"I was about to head back." She said smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. What else? Selphie said you didn't show up for your girl's night so she asked me to." They walked back to the dock.

"Is that the only reason?" She asked pretending to sound hurt and he laughed.

"Too many to say."

"Well we have a long walk to talk so I would like to hear them." She said with her arms crossed and he nodded helping her into her boat.

"What were you doing here anyways?" He asked and she looked up at the sky. He did too and just then a shooting star crossed the sky. He looked at her and she returned the look. "Hey you saw it. Make a wish."

_I was saying good bye._

"I don't have anything missing in my life so I don't need to make a wish."

"Fine. Then let's get home." He went to his own boat and they headed back to the main island. Kairi looked up at the sky with a smile and then at Riku.

_I already have the best thing in the world. I have you and he is out of my life. The way I'm out of his. _

**_Making a wish to forget you and getting it fulfilled will be hard but it will come true. Soon enough. _**

**FIN**

**Well there it is. I hope it was ok. It didn't end up being what I had in mind but it's good enough. (I think) Please review :)**


End file.
